Social networks provide many features. For instance, many social networks allow users to communicate by exchanging electronic messages, digital content, and by providing other features such as electronic chat rooms and electronic message boards, within a social context. Many social networks also allow users to indicate how they are related to one another. Accordingly, social networks continue to grow in popularity.
Users may access social networks through a variety of devices. For instance, users may access social networks through desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computing devices, data-enabled mobile phones, and other devices with data capabilities. Access may be provided through a standalone application, such as a mobile application dedicated to the social network, or a web page accessed through a web browser. Due to the fact that social networks rely heavily on computer networks for data transfer, it may be difficult to provide files to a user in an efficient manner. The difficulty is compounded when the files to be provided to the user are extensive in size, as is often true with, for example, multimedia content files or other files containing large amounts of data.